Doctors Orders
by B1oHaZard
Summary: When the Omnic Crisis hits, Liu Dawson and Jerry Diaz join Overwatch, but when they meet there team, they may end up being more than just teammates - This IS an 18 fan fiction, there will be sexual content in this.
1. Chapter 1 - Signing Up

(The 18+ content will not be in this chapter.)

The Omnic Crisis was only getting worse, guns blaring and explosions going off, it was hell on earth. Soon, all this pandemonium struck the state in which Liu Dawson and Jerry Diaz lived. After the wreck, the two decided it was time to take action.

"Jerry Menzell Diaz and Louis Maverick Dawson, correct?" A voice said.

The two responded "Yes sir"

"By Joining Overwatch, you will not only be doing us a great service, but you are also risking your lives for the good of humanity." The voice said. "You must meet back here tomorrow at 6:00 AM near the launch pad, a chopper will be there to pick you up... Gentlemen." The man excused us.

The two thanked him, and headed home, walking down the wrecked streets.

"Are we really doing this?" Jerry asked.

"Of course we are, Jerry" Liu said. "We have basically no home, and whats left of it is barely livable."

"I suppose so... but what if something happens..?" Jerry asked.

"We signed up for this, whatever happens, we'll have to face it." Liu replies.

"I trust you Liu, that everything will be okay." Jerry said.

"I know you will, you're gullible like that." Liu smirked.

Next day, 6:01 AM,

The two were in a plane, looking out into the smoke filled sky. Liu was disgusted.

After about a 7 hour flight, Jerry and Liu landed at an Overwatch base, that landscape was sandy, as if they were in Egypt. The soldiers let Jerry and Liu off the chopper, and lead them to the base. Inside they met 4 people who are trainers. They led the two threw multiple stages of genetic tests, and transferred results into the military at arms, to see what weapons and genetic abilities would suit them.

 ** _TEST: Louis M. Dawson_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Ethnicity: Australian_**

 ** _Height: 5'9_**

 ** _Genetic: Blue eyes, Blonde hair, Slight freckles, other minor details._**

 ** _Traits: Faster runner, Fast climber, resistant to any sort of anti-heal substances from enemies._**

 ** _NOTES: Subject heals fast to open wounds and gashed, with and without numbed substance. Possibly a trait of another support._**

 ** _TEST: Jerry M. Diaz_**

 ** _Sex: Male_**

 ** _Ethnicity: Mexican_**

 ** _Height: 5'9_**

 ** _Genetics: Brown eyes, Black hair, Glasses, other minor details._**

 ** _Traits: Effective when blocking ongoing attack, like projectiles, explosives, etc. Resistant to raw damage from attacking enemies to skin and bone._**

 ** _NOTE: When covered in metal armor, subject can withstand turret bullets. Possible tank?_**

6 days of training until they finally went on their first mission with 4 other Merc's.

Liu was given a rifle that can shoot long ranges and damage tanks at close range, he was also given a smoke grenade with healing atoms and cells in it, healing anyone who passes through, and genetically modified him to run faster, and climb quicker.

Jerry was given a metal chestplate, and heavy machine gun, be can drop down barriers and talk plenty of damage.

Liu met Reinhardt, a tall, strong German masterpiece. He already made good friends with D'va and Soldier: 76. He got to shake Soldiers hand, he always wanted to, hearing the stories about him saving countries and what not.

Jerry was walking towards the gate, when D'va, sitting on top of her mech, stopped him.

"So new guy, I heard you were best classed into a defensive tank I hear?" D'va asked Jerry.

Jerry turned to her. "Yes, I assume you'll be giving me tutors?, you being a tank longer than I have and all..?"

"Well, not until you said something." D'va said. "Whats your name anyway, new guy?"

"Jerry... Jerry Diaz, and my friend over there is Liu Dawson."

"Try not to hurt yourself out in the field, I'd hate to see you get shot on the first mission." D'va said. "Oh, and by the way, _you_ can call me Hana."

Meanwhile, Liu was chatting up a storm with Reinhardt, until a a soothing voice came from behind him.

"So, you are our new support, yes?" The voice said.

Liu turned around to see a beautiful woman with wings smiling at him.

Liu's face was already fluttered in red.

"I am... My name is Louis Dawson, but everyone calls me Liu." Liu said.

The woman smiles, "I am Mercy, but you may call me by my name, Angela"

Liu's blush began to fade. "That's a lovely name." Liu smiled.

"Why thank you, Mr. Dawson, I believe you and I will make great healers, yes?"

Liu couldn't stop starring at this woman, she was just gorgeous.

 _ **"Attackers Incoming in 30 Seconds."**_

"Everyone, In positions!" Soldier: 76 shouted.

And the battle began...

Chapter 2 will be out very soon!


	2. Chapter 2 - First Check Up

Jerry and Liu's first battle was a success with only minor injuries, like cuts and gashes. Liu was patiently waiting his turn to be checked for damage and patched up. Soon after, Jerry can out of the room.

"She asked for you." Jerry said. "Your turn, better get in there."

Liu got up, nodding his head and walking in, closing the door behind him.

Mercy sat in a chair, facing towards a desk looking at Jerry's papers. She spun the chair around, facing Liu.

"Ah, Mr. Dawson; here for me to check you for damages?" she asked.

"That's what I heard from Jerry, you wanted to check up on me?" Liu asked.

"Well" said Mercy, "I cannot have a new recruit hurt on their first day. I'm a Valkyrie after all."

Liu nods his head. "Well, what do I do?" Liu asks.

"Just sit down and let me look at you." Mercy replies.

Liu sits down on a bed. Mercy walks towards him, she holds out her hand.

"Let me see." Mercy says.

Liu puts his hand out to hers. Her hand is so soft.

"Looks good." Mercy says.

She continues to the next arm, legs, neck, etc.

Mercy gently put her hand up to Liu's cheek and got close examining it.

Liu's face goes a bit red.

"I am just looking for marks and what not." Mercy says.

Liu stays silent. "I know..."

Mercy then backs off, looking at Liu.

"Now, take off your shirt." Mercy says.

"Er..." Liu mumbles.

Mercy shakes her head smiling. "Such a nervous one you are."

Liu takes of his shirt.

"Now turn around." Mercy says.

Liu obeys and a huge gash is left on his back.

"Oh my, when did this happen?" Mercy asked.

"Some ninja robot cut me up back there, barely got away..." Liu replied.

"Hold it right there, I need to clean it up." Mercy says.

Liu nods and waits.

Mercy pulls out some hydrogen peroxide, then walks back to Liu.

"Forgive me, Mr. Dawson; this is going to hurt." Mercy says.

Liu nods his head again.

"My my, you're also the silent type." Mercy says.

Liu shrugs his shoulder. "Sorry."

Mercy then lets the hydrogen peroxide run down Liu's back, cleaning his gash. Liu jolts in pain. Mercy presses a rug against Liu's back afterward, for some reason, all the pain Liu felt on his back was gone. Mercy removed the rag, and dried his back, putting the hydrogen peroxide back in the bag.

"That will do, Mr. Dawson." Mercy says.

"Thank you, Dr. Ziegler." Liu says.

Mercy turns her head back to Liu.

"Didn't I ask you to call me Angela?" Mercy asked.

"Yes you did, but everyone else called you that one the field." Liu says.

Mercy smiles. "I know..." she says.

Lius face went a bit red.

Mercy smiles, walking towards Liu and sits next to him.

"I only let a few call me that." Mercy says. "But you seem sweet, Mr. Dawson, willing to fight, but not for violence..."

Liu looked at Mercy, staying silent.

"You're charming, your voice is lovely, never met an Australian." Mercy continues.

Liu sort of interrupts Mercy.

"What are you saying?" Liu asked.

Mercy gets up and walks toward her desk, sitting down in it. "I am saying I like you, you're very kind." Mercy smiled.

"Do you like me?" Mercy asked.

Liu's stays silent, though blushing a bit.

"I believe you're blushing, Mr. Dawson." Mercy smiled.

Liu back up.

"Well, you are very beautiful... Angela, and you helped me out there today." Liu says.

"I'll take that as a yes then." Mercy says.

"Thank you, Mr. Dawson; that will do for now, check up with me anytime though." Mercy says.

Liu's blush fades, and he walks out of the room. When he comes out, he sees Jerry and D'va talking. Liu wanted to go and talk to them, but he though Jerry could spend some time away from him. He knew Jerry wanted to bond with her.

Liu went to the room Jerry and him were staying in, and there was a note on his bed.

"Looking forward to seeing what you can do tomorrow in battle!" -Reinhardt.

Liu paused and smiled. He was also looking forward to it himself.


	3. Chapter 3 - Date

The next day, the group of 6 were walking to the attack point.

Jerry was sitting on top of D'va's mech.

"So I'm not heavy at all?" Jerry asked. "Even with the armor?"

"Nope!" D'va said. "I could do this all day.

Liu and Mercy walked next to each other.

"Now Mr. Dawson, attacking is a lot harder than defending." Mercy said. "So make sure to get everyone's back out there, even me."

"Of course I will." Liu said. "Can't have you dying on me now."

Mercy blushed, smiling a bit. Liu realized what he had said.

"F-For the team of course." Liu said.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dawson; I'll be there to save you." Mercy said.

Liu smiled. "Is that a challenge?" He asked.

"Maybe..." Mercy smiled. "If I save you from death..." She paused for a moment. "...you have to take me out for dinner."

Liu chuckled. "Yeah, sure..."

The group soon got to the entrance, the doors wouldn't open until everyone was ready. Liu stood behind Reinhardt, waiting... Until:

" _ **Attackers Incoming in 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.."**_

The doors opened. Everyone ran toward the 1st capture point, the enemy team was there. Liu already got frighten, but he pushed on. Jerry jumped off of D'va's mech and placed down a barrier, blocking and on coming rocket.

Soldier: 76 yelled out. "Team, to our rights!"

Everyone moved towards the right.

"Mercy, D'va, with me, we'll charge ahead, Liu, Jerry, get on a roof and flank them!" Soldier said.

The 4 run straight forward, while Liu and Jerry go around and up some stairs to get on the roof of a building behind the enemies. Jerry placed down is already damaged barrier, and started to shoot. Liu kept them hidden in the exo-smoke (The healing smoke grenade). Once it whered off, Liu could see the rest of the team pushing onto the point, killing most of them.

"Come on, Liu!" Jerry said, already running back down the stairs.

Liu turned to Jerry, then back at the barrier. I was gone. Liu staying still, staring at something red on his chest, he looked up.

...

"JERR-"

 ** _Boom..._**

Everyone looked up, Jerry came back, seeing Liu, on the ground, bleeding from a gun shot right through the heart.

"Liu!" Jerry screamed.

He turned to see a Widowmaker hiding on a roof. Jerry started shooting his gun at the roof, getting her to flee.

"We need Mercy up here, now!" Jerry yelled.

Mercy did hesitate to fly up there and kneel down next to Liu. She stood up, positioning her healing staff in Liu's position, and attempting to heal him. She then noticed the shot through the heart.

"Oh nonononono No!" Mercy shouted. "I can't revive him yet, my ultimate is only at 81% he wont be relivable by then!"

"Dr. Ziegler" Jerry said.

Mercy turned, looking at Jerry. Jerry then pulled out a small handgun and shot is foot, falling to the ground.

"H-Heal me, and you'll charge faster."

Mercy didn't think twice, she healed Jerry, 94%

"One more, Jerry!" Mercy shouted.

Jerry did it again, bringing the bar to 100% Mercy then kneed down to Liu, whispering.

" _Please come back Liu, I cannot let this happen again. Please."_ Mercy whispered.

 _"Hero's Never Die..."_ Mercy said.

...

"No..." Mercy said.

Jerry was shocked, the whole team was.

Then, there was a jolt.

"Ngh... Oh god, what happened?" Liu said.

Mercy dropped her staff and hugged Liu.

Liu's face lit up.

"Seriously... What happened?" Liu asked.

Mercy let go and put her hands on Liu's shoulders.

"What happened is..." She paused. "...you owe me dinner." She smiled.

After the mission was done, everyone went home for the night, Liu and Jerry had to say in a hotel.

Liu knocked on Mercy's door, waiting patiently for her. Then she came out, wearing a nice, white shirt and black skirt.

Liu looked at her for a moment.

"My eyes are up here, Mr. Dawson." Mercy smiled.

Liu blushed. "I'm sorry, Angela." he said. "You look very nice."

"Same goes for you, Mr. Dawson." Mercy said.

"Please, call me Liu." he says.

Mercy nods her head, smiling.

"How long is the walk?" Mercy asked.

"Oh, um... I actually got us a cab, should be her any minute now." Liu said.

Mercy was surprised. "Oh, Liu; you didn't have to do that." she says.

Liu shakes his head. "It's not that big of a deal, Angela." Liu smiled.

The cab soon arrived and took them the the restaurant. When Mercy saw it, she was amazing.

"Liu, are we really eating her?" Mercy asks.

Liu nods his head.

"Liu, you didn't need to spoil me with much." Mercy says. "A small coffee shop would have been enough for me."

Liu looks at Mercy. "Angela, you saved my life today, its the least I could do."

Mercy was speechless. "You really are a charmer, Liu, thank you."

They entered.

Around an hour in, Mercy asked Liu something.

"Liu, is there another reason you took me out on this date?" Mercy asked.

Liu stayed silent until.

"I told you yesterday." Liu said. "I think you're a beautiful woman, and I wanted to get to know you."

Mercy didn't say anything, just smiled at Liu, looking back down at her food, continuing to eat.

Another 30 minutes later, Liu payed the check and came outside where Mercy was waiting.

When Liu walked up the Mercy, she grabbed his hand, blushing. Liu blushed as well.

"May we walk home together, Liu?" Mercy asked.

Liu nodded, smiling.

Once Liu and Mercy walked back to her house, the stood, looking at each other.

Mercy blushed. "Would you like to come in, Liu?" she asked.

Liu's heart raced, he stood silent, blushing.

He then calmed down, fading his blush away.

"Angela, I think I'd like to do it some other time." Liu says.

Mercy didn't seem angry. "It's alright, Liu; I understand."

She looked down.

"I really hope this date showed you I care about you, Liu." Mercy says. "I hope you feel the same."

Liu took up all of his bravery and walked up to Mercy, leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Mercy blushed. "Liu..?"

"That's how I show I care..." Liu whispered.

Mercy smiled faintly, looking at Liu.

"Goodnight, Angela..." Liu said,

"Goodnight, Liu..." Mercy said.

Liu turned and walked towards his hotel, and Mercy went inside, looking out the window.

"Goodnight, Liu..." She repeated.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Other One's Date (LEMON)

Jerry was getting ready for his own date when Liu walked in.

"So, how'd it go?" Jerry asked.

Liu paused, looking back at Jerry.

"She invited me in..." Liu said.

"Oooh..." Jerry said. "What did you guys do inside?"

Liu shook his head. "I didn't come in, i-it was the first date, I didn't know what was gonna go down."

Jerry understood Liu.

"Well, I think you did the right thing, even if she didn't want to do that." Jerry said. "Now, I gotta run, I have a date of my own with Hana."

"Ah... Will you'd better do that." Liu said.

Jerry nodded, and left. Liu sat in the hotel, doing nothing. He walked out to his balcony, looking up at the moon, hands in his pockets. Not long after, Liu got a message from Mercy.

The message read: _"I've got some bad news, Liu."_

Liu replied: _"What is it? Are you alright?"_

Mercy replied: _"Overwatch is putting me in a new sector for a month, I wont be able to see you."_

Liu's heart sank.

Liu replied: _"Well then Angela, I'll be waiting until we see each other again."_

Mercy replied: _"Me too, Liu."_

Liu then put his phone in his pocket, exhaling and rubbing the back of his head.

"Jesus..." he said to himself.

Jerry and D'va's definition of a date was playing a new 2 player video game for hours.

"Left. left, left!" D'va shouted.

"Forward!" Jerry yelled.

"No! Left!" D'va shouted.

"That's it, give me the controller!" Jerry tries to grab the controller from D'va.

"No! Let go!" She shouted.

"Hana! You're gonna break it." Jerry yelled.

"Get off!" She yelled, pulling the controller, making Jerry fall on top of her.

D'va blushed. "Jeez... I-If you're gonna do this, be gentle~"

Jerry blushed as well. "N-No, I didn't mean too."

"Shh... It's okay Jerry" D'va said.

"W-Wha? No, honestly, I just slipped." Jerry replied.

By the time, D'va had already wrapped his arms around Jerry.

"Please, I haven't done this in so long." D'va said. "Be mine, Jerry."

"H-Hana, this is our first date!" Jerry said.

"I know..." She replied.

Jerry stood silent for a moment.

"Gah... Fuck it..." Jerry said. "Just kiss me."

D'va didn't hesitate to smash her lips against Jerry's violently.

Jerry pulled away. "J-Jesus..! Why so rough?"

D'va was already blushing red. "I'm just in the mood, okay? I like it rough... sometimes..."

Jerry went from pink blush to red blush. "You're so frisky... I think I may like it... I think..."

D'va bit her bottom lip. "Okay... n-now bring your hand down to my thigh, you'll like it."

Liu was on his computer when he got another message.

Mercy message: _"Liu, I want to ask you something..."_

Liu replied: _"Yeah, what is it?"_

Mercy replied: _"You'll wait for me, right?"_

Liu replied: _"What?"_

Mercy replied: _"I mean, when I come back, you wouldn't have forgotten about tonight." "You're special, Liu; unique."_

Liu replied: _"No, Angela... I'll wait, I promise, and I'm not going to forget this night, because everyday I'm gonna miss you a bit more."_

Mercy replied: _"Promise?"_

Liu replied: _"Promise."_

Jerry and D'va transferred to the comfort of the bed, still in the mood, going at it pretty fast. Jerry broke away from the kiss, panting, laying down D'va on her back.

"Don't hold back, Jerry~" D'va smiled, blushing.

Jerry didn't. He went down onto her, rubbing her outer thighs, trying to pull off her shorts.

"Lemme help you." D'va said, kicking off the shorts, revealing some pink underwear.

Jerry blushed more, moving his hands to her inner thigh, kisiing her neck.

"Ha..." D'va exhaled. "Go on~"

Jerry continued, bringing his hands around, gripping D'va's bottom.

"Mm..." D'va moaned.

Jerry noticed a wet spot between D'va's crotch area.

"Rub it..." D'va instructed.

Jerry obeying, doing this caused D'va to moan louder. He continued doing this until her moans started getting higher and higher. He stopped, making her pant like a dog on a hot day.

"Please, Jerry... just put in it~" D'va, at this point seemed desperate for pleasure.

Jerry then unzipped, panting a bit.

"Now put it in, please..." D'va said.

Jerry obeyed, when it went in, D'va arched her back.

"O-Oh~! Yes~!" D'va panted.

"Hana... this is what its like? It's so good..." Jerry panted.

Jerry began to thrust at a moderate pace, holding onto D'va's waist.

"F-Faster... H-Harder~!" D'va screamed.

Liu sat in the middle of his room, criss-cross, reading good dating techniques.

"How lewd..." He said to himself.

Liu then paused.

"I wonder how Jerry is doing." Liu questioned.

"Jerry, I can feel myself... I'm about to cum..!" D'va screamed.

"You're right..." Jerry said panting. "I need to pull out..."

"No!" D'va said. "I'm on the pill, leave your marks in me..!"

"Ngh..." Jerry moaned before cumming.

"Aha... Ooh..." D'va blushed, panting deeply.

She then put her hands up to Jerry's cheeks, smiling.

"Love, D'va" she whispered in his ear, kissing his neck, slowing down on the panting.

*2 Weeks Later*

Liu sat in the base before they had to defend. He was thinking about Mercy.

"2 more weeks, and I'll see you again..." Liu said to himself.

The replacement hero bolted up to Liu, startling him.

"Oy, love! What's your name." The voice asked.

Liu recovered from the fright. "Louis Dawson, but everyone calls me Liu..."

"Well, Liu..." The voice said. "I'm Tracer!"

Liu rubbed the back of his head.

"Nice to meet you, Tracer..." Liu said.

"I've never had another brit on my team before! This'll be a great team!" Tracer said.

"Erm... I'm actually Australian..." Liu said.

"Oh!... I didn't know that..." Tracer said.

"Eh... People sometimes can't tell the difference." Liu said.

The voice on the mic spoke: **_"Attacker incoming in 30 seconds..."_**

Liu yelled out, "I believe that's our call to get ready, ladies and gentlemen!"

And the battle began...


	5. Chapter 5 - Casualty

The first battle was a success, minor injuries, etc. Liu walked into Mercy's office around 4:00. He looked around.

"Right..." He said to himself. "You wont be here for another 2 weeks."

He sat on the medical bed, looking down. He then got up and looked at the papers on her desk. One of them was a folder with the date of their night out.

"Hm..?" Liu said to himself.

He opened the folder and the was a paper in it.

 ** _He should be here any minute, make sure to write after the date. Please don't mess up._**

 ** _I am back, he spoiled me, took me to a fancy, most likely expensive restaurant. I tried to make conversation, he's such a nervous person. We walked home, he actually grabbed my hand on the way, didn't let go until we got back._**

 ** _I invited him in, and he declined, did I mess up? Does he not like me anymore?_**

 ** _\- Angela Z._**

Liu stood silent.

"So she does care..." Liu said.

As soon as Liu refolded the paper and put it back, he heard a familiar voice, It was Mercy. The door opened, and she looked at Liu.

Liu was excited. "You're back already?" Liu asked.

Mercy looked down. "Actually Liu, I still have 2 weeks... I just needed to pick something up." Mercy looked back up at Liu, she could literally feel Liu's heart sink.

Liu exhaled. "These 2 weeks are going to feel like months..."

Mercy walked up to Liu holding her hands out. Liu gently holds them. Mercy looks up at Liu, blushing faintly.

"Liu, are you okay?" Mercy asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine..." Liu said.

Liu looked back up at Mercy. "It's best you get going now..." He smiled.

Mercy stood silent, smiling slightly and nodding her head. She collected her needed papers, and looked back at Liu.

"Goodbye, Liu..." She said, heading towards the door.

"Goodbye, Angela..." Liu replied.

Liu stood starring at the door she just closed, falling to his knees.

*1 week later*

Tracer walked in to see Jerry, she looked rather sad.

Jerry looked up. "Oh hey, Lena."

She rubbed the back of her head. "Liu has... got some temper for a shy guy..."

"What happened." Jerry asked.

"I think I talked too much." Tracer replied.

"Like, flirting?" Jerry asked.

"Not... Entirely..." Tracer replied.

"Well, that can explain it..." Jerry said. "You know Dr. Ziegler, right?"

"Oh, Angie! I love that girl!" Tracer said.

"Yeah well, Liu... Really likes her." Jerry said.

"Well, that's a good thing!" Tracer said.

"Why..?" Jerry asked.

"I've been working with Angie for years, she has never found a partner, or someone her likes her a lot." Tracer replies.

"Ever..?" Jerry asked.

"Well..." Tracer said. "Once... but that person broke her heart."

Jerry looked down. "That may be why she is so... affectionate to Liu..." Jerry said.

"Most likely..." Tracer said.

Jerry went back to the main topic. "Liu can get angry sometimes. Just give him some space, it passes pretty quick."

Tracer nodded, smiling. "Thanks, love."

She bolted off.

2 days after, the team was sent on a control point mission. Liu peeked around the corner where the point was at. He turned to everyone.

"How many of your guys ulimates are ready? Liu asked the team.

Tracer jumped up and raised her hand. "Oh, me!"

Liu turned to Jerry. "Is your barrier ready?"

Jerry nodded.

Soldier: 76 shouted. "Lets move!"

The team ran out attacking the other team.

Liu yelled. "Tracer, pulse bomb!"

Tracer obeyed. But Jerry put down his barrier before Liu told him to. The barrier was set down, bursting out from the inside, making Tracers pulse bomb bounce off, and almost blowing Liu up,

"Liu!" Everyone screamed.

Liu fell to the ground, coughing, hurt bad.

"F... Fuck!" Liu screamed, crawling backwards toward a wall.

He could hear the guns blazing and people yelling.

"Liu! Liu!" He could hear.

Liu was panting, holding his chest as if his organs were to fall out.

"Shit..." Liu said to himself, groaning in pain.

He took out one of his glass healing smoke grenades, he crushed it in his hand. He could feel it working, but it didn't heal the shrapnel his his chest. Liu was feeling light-headed.

"N-No..." Liu said to himself. "Not like this..."

It was been 3 weeks, and Liu hasn't woken up yet, until he did, hearing a strange up familiar voice, with a soft pitch.

"Hes... Guys, hes waking up...!"

Liu's blurry vision, faded, showing Liu's best friend.

"Jerry..?" Liu's crackly, crunchy voice said.

Jerry shook his head smiling. "What a trooper..."

Liu put his hand out, Jerry held onto it for a moment.

"Someone is here to see you..." Jerry said, letting go, and opening the door.

Liu looked to see his one and only again.

"Oh thank god..!" Mercy said, running towards Liu.

Jerry put his hand out, stopping Mercy from hugging Liu.

"He is still probably hurt, Dr. Ziegler. Jerry said.

Mercy backed up, looking down, then back to Liu, walking up to him on the side of the bed, kneeling.

"How are you feeling, Liu?" Mercy smiled.

"Okay... I guess..." Liu said, holding out his hand.

Mercy took hold of it. "Anything feel out of order, something in the wrong place?

"No..." Liu replied.

Mercy stopped, and looked at Liu, examining him. Jerry stood back near the door, opening it and closing it, leaving the two alone. Liu was silent, so was Mercy.

"This is the second time I had to save your life, Liu..." Mercy joked.

"Tracer nearly killed me..." Liu said.

"Well." Mercy said. "She also found you and got you out of there in one piece."

Liu shrugged lightly, trying not to hurt himself.

...

"Angela..?" Liu asked.

"Yes, Liu?" Mercy replied.

"When we had our first date, and when you asked me to come in... what did you plan on doing..?" Liu asked.

Mercy stood silent.

"Well..." Mercy said. She put a kneel on the side of the bed and leaned next to Liu's ear. "Let me tell you..." She whispered.

(Thank you all for 1,000+ views! Also, sorry for the delay on this one.


	6. Chapter 6 - Growing Emotion

"Wake up, Liu..." A soft voice said.

Liu's was slowly woken up by a small shrug to the shoulder.

"Hmm..?" Liu groaned, pulling himself up, seeing Mercy on the side of his bed.

Liu looked up at her, still blinded from drowsiness. Mercy keeled down to make face level with Liu.

"How are you feeling _today_ , Liu?" Mercy asked.

"Well, better than the day before I guess." Liu replied.

"That's a good thing, that means you're getting better, I suspect you'll be fully functional again in a week, I bet you could even start walking now." Mercy said.

Liu smiled. "You see, I would, but I think I want to take another lazy day before I walk again, so I'll just lay here." Liu teased.

"That's alright Liu, I volunteered to take care of you until you felt better." Mercy said.

Liu seemed a bit spoiled. "You didn't have to do that, the hospital could have just done it, and you could be spending your time relaxing."

"But, I want to spend my time with _you._ " Mercy replied.

Liu was silent. "I-I see..."

Mercy was silent as well. "Anyway... You have a visitor, my old captain who wanted to meet you. Her name is Ana Amari."

Liu has never heard that name before. "Oh, I mean sure, send her in."

Mercy nodded her head, backing up and opening the door.

"Hes ready for you now, Ana..." Mercy said.

An older lady walked it, looking at Liu, she instantly smiled, walking up to him, she sat down on a chair.

"Hello, Mr. Dawson." Ana said.

"Its a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Amari." Liu replied.

"Yes, I heard you are a new soldier in the fight..?" Ana asked.

"Yes ma'am, just trying to keep people alive out there." Liu said.

"I've also heard you've been doing a good job of it." Ana says.

"Liu smiled, I only learn from the experts." Liu glanced at Mercy, smiled.

Mercy put a hand on her cheek, blushing, looking embarrassed.

"Well Liu, I'd like to tell you a story about 2 of my former teammates, Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes."

Liu was silent. "Jack Morrison..? Soldier: 76?"

Ana was shocked. "You know him..?" She asked.

Liu nodded his head. "He is on our team..." Liu seemed a bit confused.

"Well then I believe I don't need to tell you the story, you must already know about the two." Ana says.

"Well..." Liu paused. "I've never heard about this "Gabriel Reyes" person..." Liu said.

Mercy seemed fed up with just mention. "That's enough of that subject, Ana..."

Ana turned, she didn't seem offended at all. "Oh Angela, you need to let it go."

Liu seemed even more confused. "What are we talking about?"

Ana turned to Liu. "Nothing dear, just some history with Angela and Reyes here..."

"Its best that I get going then, Liu; it was a nice talk while it last, I'll see you around..." Ana left.

"W-Wait, what about the story..?" Liu yelled, coughing after from hurting is voice.

There was no reply.

"Angela, what was that history you had with that Reyes guy..?" Liu asked.

Mercy looked at Liu. "I do not want to talk about it... ever." she replied.

Liu didn't want to take that as an answer. He rose up a second.

"Please Angela, I wanna know." Liu said.

Mercy was getting angry now. "I wont tell you, end of story, now stop!" She yelled.

Liu looked a bit hurt, he sank back down onto the bed.

Mercy signed. "I'm sorry Liu, honestly."

Liu's back was turned to Mercy. "My back hurts now... I'd like to be left alone for a bit..." Liu said.

Mercy was silent, backing up towards the door, and sadly walking out.

Liu woke up again, its was night time, 7:10 PM. He exhaled, rubbing his eyes, then closing them for another 9 minutes before he heard a creek at the door. He opened his eyes, looking towards the door.

"Its open..." Liu groaned.

Mercy walked in, coming up the to bed again.

"Er... Angela, I'm sorry about my behavior earlier." Liu said.

Mercy shook her head, "I've dealt with worse." She smiled. "How's that back?" She asked.

"It doesn't feel the best..." Liu said.

"Hmm, let me see if I can fix that..." Mercy said. "Sit up."

Liu slowly sat himself up on the bed, as mercy got on the side, facing Liu.

"Now turn around, Liu." Mercy said.

Liu did so.

"Now remove your shirt." Mercy says.

Liu was frozen again. Mercy waited, he soon obeyed and held the shirt in around his wrists.

"No need to be afraid Liu..." Mercy softly said, smiling.

Mercy's soft hands touched Liu's back, she moved her hands is a circular motion, gently putting pressure on Liu's shoulder, she moved she hands slowly down massaging his back.

Liu was still silent, blushing a small bit.

"Does this feel okay, Liu..?" Mercy asked.

"It feels nice, Angela..." Liu said quietly.

She went on like this for a while, then bringing her hands back up, massaging Liu's lower neck and shoulders. Liu hadn't notice that Mercy got way closer to him, almost touching his back. When he did, she was already whispering in his ear.

"Just relax..." She whispered.

Liu was blushing red, he was closing his eyes and waiting for what happens next.

"You're always so nervous when things like this happens..." Mercy said.

"Angela... I'm still hurt, you need to remember that..." Liu said.

"I know..." Mercy said.

She stopped, wrapping her hands gently around Liu, laying her forehead on his shoulder. Liu took this all in, and felt warm.

"I-Its nice to spend more time with you..." Liu said.

Mercy closed her eyes and smiled. "That's good, I was hoping once you felt better, we could go on another date..?" she asked.

Liu thought for a bit. "I'd love to..." He smiled closing his eyes.

After a while, Liu felt a small bite on his neck. He blushed when he found out it was Mercy.

"Angela... please, I'm in bad shape..." Liu said "Plus, I think its too early for that..."

Mercy continued, then stopped a bit after. "I suppose so..."

Mercy left a small love bite on Liu's bottom neck.

"Lay down, Liu." Mercy said.

Liu did so, and brought Mercy down with him, they were side to side looking at each other.

"Can I stay here..?" Mercy asked.

"It may be a bit cramped..." Liu said.

"No worries, I'll just get closer..." Mercy smiled, embracing Liu, bringing the white blanket around them.

Liu has never felt the embrace of Mercy. He felt warm again. Since Liu slept half the day, he just watched Mercy doze off, holding onto Liu. It wasn't long before Liu dozed off as well, keeping her in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7 - The Past Is Just History

Mercy stretched out the next morning, expecting to wrap her arms around Liu again, but Liu wasn't there. She noticed, and tried to wake herself up.

"L-Liu..?" Mercy said. "Where is he..." She said to herself.

Mercy walked out going to the kitchen, rubbing her eyes, there was Liu, making some coffee.

Liu turned around. "Oh." He smiled. "Good morning."

Mercy was still rubbing her eyes. "I see you're up and walking again, Liu." Mercy said.

"Yeah, I've never been so happy to walk before." Liu said.

Liu noticed Mercy had a little bit of messy hair on her top. Liu walked up to her.

"Here, lemme get that..." Liu patted down the stuck-up hair.

Mercy them positioned it correctly, smiling at Liu. "Thanks."

Liu nodded his head. "Oh, I made you some Coffee too..." Liu handed her a cup.

Mercy took the cup and held it with two hands, she smiled at Liu.

"W-What..? Is there something on my face..?" Liu asked.

Mercy shook her head, still smiling at Liu. "Nothing Liu, you're just treating me like a princess..."

"I mean, I just made you coffee..." Liu said.

"No Liu, just in general." she smiled.

Mercy then guided Liu to the couch. Liu sat down first, Mercy sat next to him, not long after, she started to lean on him. They just sipped there coffee, looking a wall, until Mercy asked Liu a question.

"Have you ever thought of marriage..?" Mercy asked.

Liu shook his head. "Not at the moment..."

"Have you ever wanted children..?" Mercy asked.

"Well, considering current events, I don't think I want to bring a child into this world..." Liu replied.

"Good point." Mercy said.

The two sat there for a while, until they heard a knock on the door.

"Hmm..?" Mercy said. "Come in!"

The door opened, it was Jerry and D'va.

"Hey you two." Mercy said.

Jerry waved, so did D'va.

"Looks like you can walk again Liu? Or did Dr. Ziegler have to carry you..?" Jerry said.

Liu shook his head. "Oh shut up, Jerry..." He smiled.

"So what brings you here?" Mercy asks.

"Oh." D'va said. "Jerry and I were heading to the movies, but since its on the way, Jerry wanted to check up on Liu."

"Yeah, I couldn't have him dying on me." Jerry said.

"Jerry, I wasn't gonna _die_ " Liu replied.

Jerry just smirked and shook his head. They all just talked for what seemed like 10 minutes, but they had to keep in mind D'va and Jerry still had a movie to go to.

"Alright, Hana; time to go." Jerry said.

"Oh, alright." D'va said.

Jerry waved at Liu and Mercy, as he walked out. D'va stopped at the door.

"You two are cute together..." D'va said. "You'd make a cute couple." She smiled.

Mercy and Liu looked at each other, blushing.

"Bye guys." D'va said, walking out the door, shutting it behind her.

They were silent for a second until Liu broke it with a chuckle.

"What's so funny..?" Mercy asked.

Liu shook his head. "Nothing..." He said finishing his coffee, looking down.

There was silence for a moment. Liu's small smile turning into a concerned frown.

"Are you alright, Liu..?" Mercy asked.

Liu signed. "I don't believe I ever told you much about my past, have I..?" He asked.

"No, Liu you haven't..." Mercy said.

"I suppose there isn't much to say... My family died on me, then the world went to shit..." Liu said. "Jerry never told me about him, but when we met, it just was history that we had to get over..." Liu said.

Mercy was silent.

"That's all I fucking want..." Liu said.

"Want what..?" Mercy asked.

"Peace!" Liu yelled.

The mug dropped and Liu put his hands on his forehead.

"My parent's were killed in the war too..." Mercy said.

Liu looked at Mercy.

"After that I just wanted to help people, I'm devoted, Liu..." Mercy looked down. "You want to help people as much as I do, and end this war."

She looked back up. "Liu, there may be violence, but its only for the greater good, these are the sacrifices we need to make for peace..."

Liu seemed overwhelmed. "Then whats the point in saving people if they're just gonna die anyway...?!"

Mercy looked shocked. Liu didn't expect an answer, so he just got up, until Liu's hand was grabbed from the couch.

Mercy looked up at Liu. "I... saved _you,_ didn't I?" Mercy asked.

Liu stared at Mercy. His hand wrapped around hers. There was more silence. Liu came back down and hugged Mercy.

"I never really talk about my past to anybody else." Liu said. "Consider yourself special..."

"I already did, Liu..." Mercy brought her hands around Liu's.

Liu sighed.

"You seem to be the _only_ person I can really talk to nowadays..." Liu said. "But, I think there was one good thing that came out of this..."

"What's that Liu?" Mercy asked.

There was a brief pause.

"If it wasn't for this, we may have never met..." Liu said.

Mercy's face lit up a bright pink. Liu broke from the hug, the two just looked at each other for a bit.

"I guess you're right." Mercy said. "My life became much better when I met you, Liu." She smiled.

Liu chuckled lightly, blushing a small bit. Mercy's hand once again touched Liu's. There was silence once again, until Liu noticed Mercy leaning in. Before Mercy could get any closer, Liu put a single finger on her lips.

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves..." Liu smiled.

Liu rested his forehead against Mercy's.

"When..?" Mercy asked.

"We still have a few days until we go back, I'll do it when the time I feel is right..." Liu whispered.

"Am I just rushing this..?" Mercy asked.

"Maybe a small bit, but I understand why... I think." Liu smiled.

"We should go do something fun, Liu; to make you feel better." Mercy said.

"Any ideas?" Liu asked.

"We could go see a movie, like Hana and Jerry are, or maybe that carnival down town..?" Mercy suggested.

"The carnival sounds fun." Liu said.

"I agree, I think it'd be fun!" Mercy said.

"Well, then get ready, because carnival it is." Liu said.


	8. Chapter 8 - New Experience (LEMON)

The two had a great time at the carnival, Mercy beat Liu at almost every game, but they still enjoyed it. They visited the petting zoo, and Liu spun her around at a small dance floor until they both felt sick. They walked home down the quiet sidewalk with only the street lamps to guide them. The noisy wind added for an eerie effect.

Mercy's shoulder touched Liu"s, he soon noticed this.

"Are you cold?" He asked.

"A little bit." Mercy replied.

Liu unzipped his hoodie and wrapped it around Mercy.

"I can handle the cold, don't worry about me." Liu said.

Mercy smiled. "Thanks Liu, that's really sweet."

"Shouldn't be long before we get back, right?" Liu asked.

Mercy nodded. "Yes, I know this area, should just be around the block."

The two stopped at the front of the door to Mercy's home. She turned around, facing Liu.

"Shall we go in?" Mercy asked.

Liu thought for a moment.

"Well, Angela... I think I can take care of myself now, I've been feeling better." Liu replied.

She seems a bit sad. "Well, Liu... Guess what..?" Mercy said.

"What?" Liu asked.

"I still have your hoodie." She replied. "Opening the door and running in."

A small chuckle came from Liu. "Hey, come on Angela!" He yelled running in after her.

Mercy ran around the coffee table, with Liu following behind. Liu went one way, Mercy did the other.

"Stop moving and give me my hoodie!" Liu yelled, smiling.

"No! You'll have to come and get it!" Mercy replied.

She ran into her bedroom, Liu following close behind. When he bolted in, she was no where to be found. Liu did not know Mercy was hidden, right behind him.

Liu was panting. "Come on, Angela...I have to get back.."

Liu heard a rustle behind him, before he could react, Mercy jumped out at him, making him fall on the bed close to them. Liu thought it was a joke, so he started to playfully wrestle with her. Mercy tried to pin him down, but it did not work, then she tried to fine a weak spot, nothing.

"Okay, okay! I give up..!" Mercy said.

Liu pinned down Mercy, looking down at her from up top.

"Now..." He panted. "My hoodie?" Liu asked.

"What hoodie..?" Mercy asked.

Liu looked, she was not wearing the hoodie.

"What did you do with it..?" Liu asked.

"Don't know..." Mercy smiled.

Liu signed. "Jeez, you're a hand-full." He said.

Liu was about the get up, but Mercy wrapped he arms around Liu's neck and pulled him down.

"Come on, say with me for a bit." Mercy said.

Liu blushed. "Y-You're a little close..." He said.

Mercy looked at Liu, blushing and getting closer. Liu knew what she was trying to do, so when her lips go close to his, he playfully moved his forehead in front. He was trying to stop her.

Mercy signed, "Liu... Come on, Please..."

Liu was nervous again. "I-I don't want to mess anything up..." He said.

Mercy smiled slightly, she brought herself closer to Liu's ear and softly whispered: "Bitte Liu, sei nur meins, auch wenn es für die Nacht, keine Notwendigkeit, nervös zu sein, ich will das, für uns, ich möchte, dass du das erlebst ..."

Liu didn't understand. "What..? I don't speak German..."

"Shhh..." Mercy whispered. "Just be mine... I want you to experience this, one for us to share..."

Liu was blushing red in the face, he didn't know what to say.

"Well... I'll do my best, I've never done this before." Liu said.

"Neither have I..." Mercy replied.

"W-What first..?" Liu asked.

"Well..." Mercy said blushing. She put a finger on her bottom lips. "I believe you've kept me waiting..." She smiled slightly.

Liu paused for a minute, slowly lowering himself down closer to Mercy. He quietly started to pant, slowly.

"Hmhm... You're so nervous, its cute." Mercy whispered.

Liu's lips finally, after all this time, touched one another's. Her soft lips calmed Liu down, as he held the kiss for some time. One of Mercy's hands grasped Liu's, as the soft kiss turned into a deep, passionate one. The both broke away for a moment, looking into each others eyes.

"I can't believe we are doing this..." Liu said.

"I was hoping it would happen..." Mercy smiled lightly.

Liu smiled. "What next..?" He asked.

"You'll see..." Mercy said, breaking away from the grasps of Liu. She took of her clothing and was left with nothing but a grey-ish black bra and underwear. Now, on top of Liu, she then tried to pull of Liu's shirt as well.

"W-Woah..." Liu said. "What is this sensation I'm feeling..?"

Mercy smiled, bringing herself down to Liu again, whispering. "It's love~" She kissed Liu's cheek, unbuttoning Liu's black pants.

"Oh jeez, this is all happening really fast..." Liu panted quietly.

"Shhh... here we go..." Mercy whispered.

Mercy put a finger around Liu's boxers, pulling them downwards. She touched her breast lightly with the tip of your fingers.

"W-Would you like to see more..?" Mercy said nervously.

"Whatever you'd like..." Liu said, blushing.

Mercy put her hands behind her back, undoing he bra, letting is fall of onto Liu's stomach, sliding off to the side.

Mercy put a hand on her cheek, blushing. "Oh gosh, now _I'm_ getting nervous..." She smiled.

Liu blushed even redder than before, getting Liu to lust for her more. "Angela... I want you..."

She smiled, moving her hand down to the bottom of her underwear, wrapping a finger under, and pulling it to one of her sides.

"Then take me~" She blushed, coming down to Liu, embracing him, and letting their lips touch once more.

Liu didn't hesitate to gently press his tip against Mercy's.

"Mm... Be gentle, okay..?" Mercy asked.

"Of course..." Liu replied.

Liu continued to slide himself in gently, while Mercy let out distressed moan.

"A-Are you okay, does it hurt..?" Liu asked.

"A-A little..." Mercy said, panting a small bit. "Please, keep going..."

Liu obeyed, gently thrusting, holding onto her waist. "Ngh... Hah..." Liu moaned.

"O-Oh my gosh..!" Mercy said moaning, gripping his back.

Liu's gentle thrusts sped up a small bit but not much more, as for Liu didn't want to hurt her.

"Y-Yes... Yes!" She said, biting down gently on Liu's neck.

"I..." Liu panted. "I never thought this would happen... Liu stopped thrusting. "The first time a saw you, I..."

Liu was cut off. "I know..." Mercy said. "That's why I came up to you, I thought you were so unique, and I..."

"You..?" Liu asked.

"I just loved you from the start..." Mercy said.

Liu continued to thrust, sliding his hands down to Mercy's bottom.

"I'm so happy I signed up for this... I would have never met you otherwise..." He said, blushing.

Mercy closed her eyes, smiling. "I'm as glad as you are, Liu... please, keep going..." She asked.

Liu nodded his head, thrusting as Mercy moaned again.

"Oh gosh... I never thought It'd feel this good..." Mercy said.

She moved around a bit, she made Liu hit her G-Spot. She arched her back, letting out a whimpering moan.

"Ja ~ ! Ja ~ ! Oh mein Gott, es ist so gut ... härter, Liu ~ ! Bitte!" Mercy said.

Liu was panting fast, thrusting quicker, closing his eyes.

"I feel it..." Liu said. "Angela, I'm gonna..."

"P-Please, Liu~" Mercy begged, whispering in his ear. "I love it..."

Liu slowed down, letting a moan out as he came, biting his lower lip.

Mercy continued panting, pulling herself out, still laying on Liu. He was panting as well, he had never experienced something like that.

"What now..?" Liu asked.

Mercy kissed Liu on the nose.

"We made a bit of a mess down there, maybe a nice warm shower will help~"


	9. Chapter 9 PART 1 - Final Day Off

Today was the teams last day off until they needed to re-group at the location in which they will be defending.

Liu woke up with the sun in his eyes, Mercy has large windows behind her bed. Rubbing his eyes yawning, he looked at Mercy next to him. Since Liu moved, Mercy let go of him, making her wake up.

"Good morning." Liu said.

"Mm..." Mercy groaned.

She did not want to get up.

"Come on Angela, time to get up." Liu said.

Mercy was not listening, instead, she crawled up on top of Liu and closed her eyes again.

"Lazy day..." Mercy whispered.

Liu wasn't buying it.

"Jerry and Hana invited us over, its out last day so I figured we could spend some time with them.

Mercy signed. "What time?"

"Maybe around and hour." Liu said.

"Alright then...: Mercy said, opening her eyes.

Mercy yawned, and then sat up on Liu. He now noticed that she never put anything on after the shower from last night.

"First things first," Liu blushed. "You've got to get some clothing on."

She rubbed her eyes once more, looking down at Liu.

"Okay okay, I just wanna relax in the bath for like 20 minutes..." Mercy said.

She got off Liu, making her way to the bathroom out in the hall. Liu followed behind, the bathroom was large and full of smooth, shiny tile. Mercy started up the water.

"Care to join me?" Mercy asked.

Liu came in with some clothing of his.

"I'll consider it..." Liu said.

"Still nervous about all this?" Mercy asked. "Even after last night?"

"I-It's just how I am..." Liu said.

Mercy shook her head, smiling.

"At least dip your feet in." Mercy said.

"Well if I were to do that, I might as _well_ just get in..." Liu said.

Liu pulled up his shirt, his back facing Mercy. She watched, waiting patiently, she then noticed 2 mild scratch marks above Liu's back scar from his first battle.

"Oh my, where did _those_ come from?" Mercy asked.

Liu turned is head, smiling lightly with a small blush on his face.

"Those were from _you..._ " Liu said.

Mercy covered her mouth, looking left to right as if somebody heard.

"Was I really that rough?" Mercy asked.

Liu shook his head. "Not at all, I never felt them. " Liu said. "I hope I wasn't too rough with _you_ either..."

Mercy smiled. "You were just perfect, Liu..." She admired.

The mist of the hot water filled up the bathroom now, just as Liu stepped in, he sank down to his chest in the water, closing his eyes.

"This is nice and warm..." Liu said.

Mercy slid over, leaning on Liu.

"Yeah, its nice and relaxing." Mercy replied.

They just sat there for a while.

"I think its time we wash our hair, and get going." Mercy said.

"Yeah, you're right." Liu replied.

Before they left, Liu put on some black pants, and a generic white and blue baseball T-shirt, but Liu happened to like those types. Mercy put on a black skirt and a navy blue turtle neck, which made her really warm. With that, they headed out the door.

When they got to Hana's house, Liu knocked 4 times, and waited. The door opened, Jerry was there to greet the two.

"Hey guys, glad you could come and see us." Jerry said.

The two walked in.

"I basically had to drag her out of bed this morning." Liu said, hugging Jerry as they entered.

"Oh, there you guys are!" A high pitched voice said.

It was D'va. holding some board games. She set them down for a moment to go and see Mercy and Liu.

"Oh, Hana!" How are you, dear?" Mercy asked.

"I'm doing great!" D'va said, hugging Mercy.

She turned to see Liu.

"And I can't forget about you!" D'va said.

She game Liu a hug and a kiss on the cheek as a warm gesture.

"Come into the living room, we've got snacks, and we can play those board games." D'va said.

They entered the large living room, there was a high T.V., all the latest game consoles, and some posters.

"I smell Doritos" Liu said.

"Oh yeah, we... have... A lot of those..." Jerry laughed.

They moved the coffee table so they could all sit on the floor.

"So, what have you two been up to?" Mercy asked, sitting next to Liu.

"I head to teach Jerry how to correctly play this one game that he can't beat..." D'va said.

"My thumbs we're hurting that day!" Jerry yelled.

"Sure, noob." D'va teased, sticking out her tongue.

Liu chuckled. "He can still beat me any time in _Super Smash Bros._ " He said.

D'va shouted. "I know! I can't beat him at all, not once!"

They all laughed.

"Also, Angela." D'va said. "I scheduled us 2 hours at a spa in the mall down town, the boy's can just socialize for a bit when we're gone. Jerry agreed to it at least."

"Yeah, that's alright." Liu said. "But two baths in once day?" Liu said.

D'va looked at Liu, then at Mercy.

"Oh, you took a bath this morning?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, we did." Mercy replied.

"Wait, wait, wait, _WE?!"_ D'va said. "Who were you with?" She asked.

Liu raised his hand slightly, blushing.

D'va cover her mouth and squealed.

"Oh my gosh, what _else_ did you guys do?" D'va asked.

The two didn't say anything, they just touched shoulders, both looking embarrassed.

"I _knew_ it was right to ship these two!" D'va screamed excitedly.

"Okay Hana, calm down." Jerry said.

It took a while, but she soon did.

"Okay, okay Angela, lets go. You can tell me more on the way." D'va said.

(Okay, so this chapter is gonna be split into 2 parts, part B will be out soon.)


	10. Chapter 9 PART 2 - Stupid Decisions

D'va hassled Mercy to grab her things and come on.

"You two be safe." Jerry said.

"We will." D'va said, basically trying to push mercy out of the door.

They soon left, Jerry and Liu were left alone in the house.

"So, what _did_ you guys do?" Jerry asked.

Liu shoot his head. "Shut up..." He sighed, picking up a controller.

"Any games you'd suggest?" Liu asks.

"I do actually." Jerry said.

He popped in a DVD and started up the 2-4 player plat-former game.

"This game is supposed to be super rage enduing." Jerry smiled.

"Oh, goodie." Liu said. "No better way to end a friendship other than this..."

There was a character selection screen. They were all the same model, just in different colors.

Jerry picked purple, and Liu picked blue. The first level started, they beat it easily, in fact, the first whole world was easy. World 4 is when they started to realize how hard the game was getting.

"Okay, Liu." Jerry said, setting down his controller. "Figure out a way to get through this level, I'm gonna to find us some snacks." He said, getting up and walking off to the kitchen.

Liu sat there, skimming through the level to find any clues, until he reached the point in which they were stuck at. Liu looked every closely, then face-palmed. It didn't take long for Jerry to come back with some spicy chips and soda the two enjoyed.

"Any luck?" Jerry asked, sitting back down.

"We weren't supposed to step on that pedestal together, or the door wouldn't open." Liu said.

Liu chuckled, followed by an out right laugh.

"After an hour off that, all we had to do was..." Jerry said.

"...have one stay off the pedestal." Liu finished.

Jerry paused the game, turning to Liu, and opening the big bag of chips and hand Liu a citrus drink, on of Liu's favorite types.

"Think its time for a break." Jerry said.

Liu looked at the drink, it was an old fashion kind, like something from 2021.

"You okay, Liu?" Jerry asked, taking a chip out of the bag.

"I remember when mom would buy me one of these when we went to the beach, or when she had some extra change in her pocket..." Liu said.

Jerry spoke with a reassuring voice. "Try not to think about it, Liu." He looked down. "We've _all_ had losses in this war..."

Liu took a sip of this lemon-lime substance that brought back memories he wanted to think of without breaking into tears.

"I _love_ this, its been at least 9 years since I've had one of these." Liu smiled.

Liu was doing his best to stay positive and enjoy his last night off with everybody. Liu sat criss-cross, taking a few chips. "So, how are you and Hana, how have you guys spent your 6 days off?

"Oh, you know, the usual." Jerry replied.

"The usual?" Liu asks.

"Just eat, sleep, game, the occasional date." Jerry replied. "Those are the nights I get _lucky..."_ He smirked.

"Okay..." Liu said. "I'd like to remove myself from this conversation, I shouldn't have asked." Liu said.

Jerry chuckled. "Lets not forget you and Dr. Ziegler..." Jerry smiled.

"Shut up." Liu said, again.

"You guys are totally made for each other, its destiny!" Jerry said.

"Jerry." Liu turned his head to him. "You sound like a gay poet, stop."

Jerry laughed and obeyed, stopping. "Speak of the devil, they're in the driveway now."

By this point, it has been 3 hours since they last saw each other. The door opened, and D'va jumped in, holding 2 bottles of alcohol.

"Oh my god..." Liu said under his breath.

Mercy poked her head behind D'va. "I tried to stop her, I really did!"She said.

Mercy came in, holding some bags.

"Whats in the bags" Jerry asked.

"Oh, those are for you guys, but you'll have to wait until we want to give them to you." D'va said.

They shut the door, as Mercy put the bags down. D'va and Mercy sat down next to Jerry and Liu. D'va also bought these cups that weren't as large as solos, put not as small as shots.

"Angela, wine or whiskey?" D'va asked.

Mercy looked at Liu then back at D'va. "I usually don't drink, but I guess wine would be nice." Mercy said.

"Red wine, coming up!" D'va said, cheerfully.

"What about you, pumpkin?" D'va asked Jerry.

"Uh, whiskey." Jerry said.

D'va poured some whiskey for herself and Jerry.

"What about you, Liu?" D'va asked.

"I was hoping to try both, but I'll do some whiskey first." Liu replied.

D'va finished off by pouring Liu some whiskey and handing it to him.

D'va made a toast. "To our last day off until we have to go out and kill people again!"

Mercy and Liu both chuckled, shaking their heads.

"Cheers!" Everybody clinked their drinks together. Everybody took a drink.

"Ooh~..." Liu said, pressing his hand on his forehead.

"You okay there?" D'va asked.

"Oh! I took Liu out for a drink like twice before, he can't hold his alcohol for shit!" Jerry said.

Everybody laughed, except Liu.

"Oh, and wait until he hits some wine, its hilarious!" Jerry laughs.

Everybody finished their drinks, except Mercy and Liu.

"I'm taking my time..." Mercy said, about half way done.

It took Liu 20 hilarious minutes until he finished, everybody couldn't stop laughing at Liu.

"Ready for some wine, Liu?" D'va asked.

Liu groaned, holding onto his forehead.

"I'll take that as a yes, here you go!" D'va said, handing Liu some wine.

Liu took a rather large sip, but it didn't really effect him, not yet at least. Jerry poured himself another drink, trying not to laugh while doing so.

"How are you feeling, Liu?" Mercy asked, chuckling.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine." Liu replied.

"Juuust wait..." Jerry laughed, taking a drink.

A bit of time passed, and everybody was talking, until Liu started to hiccup. Everybody turned.

"Here we go." Jerry said, smiling.

"H-Hey... What's so funny?" Liu said.

He spoke in a high pitched voice for some reason, and his accent made it even funnier.

"You guys _*HICC*_ are so far away..! _*HICC*"_ Liu said.

Jerry was basically dying on the ground, laughing.

"Hes so fucking drunk!" Jerry laughed.

Liu couldn't comprehend anything, but he found Jerry's laugh funny, so he laughed as well. Liu's laugh was just as funny.

"Jeez, are you guys _both_ drunk? D'va asked.

"I don't know anymore." Jerry said.

Mercy covered her mouth and let out a small laugh at Liu.

Everybody calmed down, but Liu continued to hiccup. Liu layed himself down, his head laying on Mercy's lap. Mercy rested her hand on Liu's head, patting it.

"I hope he isn't out cold." Mercy says.

"I think he'll be fine." Jerry says.

Liu hiccuped again, and Mercy couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh gosh, what am I going to do with you?" Mercy said, looking down at Liu.

"He looks drowsy, Angela." D'va said.

"It's the wine talking." Jerry said.

"Hmm? Liu stuttered. "No no no, I'm fine..." Liu said.

"Liu, you can barely stand up." Mercy said.

Liu sighed. "I am _never_ doing this again..."

D'va laughed. "Hey, you decided to drink with us..." D'va said.

Liu groaned. "Oh my goood, we have to go do work tomorrow..." He complained.

Mercy jumped. "Oh that's right! What time is it?" She looked, 9:41.

"I do think its time we wrap it up." Jerry said, getting up.

"Yeah, I'm sleepy as well..." D'va said.

Liu sat back up and slouched to the door, where everybody was waiting.

D'va hugged Mercy. "Make sure Liu isn't drunk on the job tomorrow." D'va joked.

"Oh don't worry, I'll give him a checkup in the morning." Mercy replied.

Jerry hugged Liu goodbye. "Have fun making it home." He laughed.

"Don't worry, I can walk..." Liu said.

With that, they opened the door and left for home. Half way there, Liu got curious again.

"Angela, whats in the bag, you said it was for me?" Liu asked.

"It is, just not for now." Mercy replied.

"When _will_ I get to see what it is?" Liu asked.

"You'll see sometime..." She winked at Liu.

They got home, going to the bathroom to go brush their teeth. They made funny faces at each other in the mirror. Liu spit out the toothpaste, and went to the kitchen to get some water. He came back in the room, seeing Mercy un-dressing.

"Is that how you normally go to sleep?" Liu blushed.

"Is there a problem?" She smiled.

Liu shook his head chuckling, getting in bed. Mercy soon followed.

"Goodnight, Liu." Mercy said, turning off the lamp.

A rustle from the bed sheets occurred a few minutes after, Mercy was startled as some arms wrapping around her.

"Sorry." Liu whispered. "It's a bit cold..."

Mercy calmed down, closing her eyes again, smiling. There was no interruption after that, they slept the rest if the night, ready for their first day back on the job.


	11. Suggestions?

Hey guys, I'd like to start of by saying thank you for 4,000 reads on this fanfic, I never thought I'd even got 1,000! But for now, I'd like your guys help. I'm a little stumped on what to write now, I mean, I haven't though of anything for the next chapter yet, so it may take a while. But, that's where you guys come in. I want you guys to inbox me any suggestions for the story, or what you wanna see in the story, I'm open to all types. Anyways, thank you guys for the support, and I'll see you soon!


	12. Chapter 10 - First Sign of Insanity

Liu was woken up by something cold in the room, he got up rubbing his eyes and looking at the door that enters the bedroom. Liu looked down at Mercy, who was sleeping still. Liu thought it was just a weird noise, but since he was already up, he decided to go into the kitchen and get some water, and maybe a late night snack. He opened the door and walked down the hallway to the kitchen and turned on a small, dim light used at the bar. He opened the fridge and took out some cheese, ham, and mustard for a sandwich. Liu looked at the time, 4:09 AM; 3 hours until they started their missions again.

Liu layed down the sandwich supplies and took some bread. He layed a slice down and squirt some mustard on in, then put on some Colby-jack sliced cheese, (Liu's favorite.) Liu put the ham on top of the cheese and put mustard on the second slice of bread, and then putting it all together, he also got himself some milk while he was at it. Liu walked quietly around the kitchen eating his sandwich, just looking around. He noticed something out the window that spooked him. He thought we saw some black fog go past the window, it looked like it wasn't supposed to be seen.

"The hell..?" Liu says quietly.

He took another bite of his sandwich and walked towards the window, looking out of it; there was nobody there. Liu looked at the door, it was unlocked, which made Liu question the situation more. He locked the door just in case, and turning slowly in a 360 degree manner just to scan his surroundings. His chewing slowed down as he noticed Mercy walking out of the dark hallway rubbing her eyes, meaning she woke up from something.

"L-Liu..?" Mercy groans, still rubbing her eyes.

Liu finished up his sandwich and walked up to Mercy still looking around.

"What's wrong, you're acting odd." Mercy asked.

Liu shook his head. "I thought I saw something in the window, then I just overthought all of the possible scenarios what could have involved some sort of break in..." He said.

"Break in?" Mercy said. "What are you talking about Liu?"

"I woke up for no reason, then got up and went to the kitchen because I was hungry... Then I saw something out the window." Liu said.

Mercy seemed to be too tired to talk it too seriously. She sighed, tugging on Liu's shirt gently.

"It was probably just some animal, Liu. Please, finish your drink and come to bed, its very cold in here, and I'd like someone to keep me warm~" Mercy gave Liu a reassuring smile, and walked quietly back down the hallway into the bedroom.

Liu felt paranoid, but he knew he had to get some sleep, he took sips of his milk while starring at the window he saw that thing from. Not long after, Liu rinsed his cup out and went back into the bedroom where Mercy was waiting.

"I thought you'd be asleep by now." Liu said, laying back down.

"I had to make sure you were okay, and came back." Mercy replied.

"I'm not going anywhere." Liu said, pulling the blankets around them.

Liu turned over, back facing Mercy. "Just try and get some rest..." Liu said.

With that, they went to sleep.

Liu was woken up by Mercy the next morning, she was shaking his shoulders back and forth gently.

"Wake up, sleepyhead." She smiled.

Liu didn't want to get up. Mercy chuckled and stood up, pulling Liu upwards. Liu resisted by grabbing her by the waist and pulling her back down. They both laughed.

"I don't wanna get up." Liu said. "I know we do but... still."

Liu soon got up, starting their morning routine, shower, teeth brush, and breakfast. Around 7:30, there was a car outside to pick them up, or, _one_ of them up. Liu was stopped right at the door of the car.

"Whoa whoa, hey, what wrong?" Liu asked.

"You two will not be together on this mission, rather just not at the same time..." One of the men said.

Liu now noticed that there was a car behind the one he thought he was getting into.

"I see..." Liu said.

He looked at Mercy. "I'll be okay, Angela. You'll be fine without me..." He smiled.

"A-Alright, Liu..." Mercy said.

Liu was with hassled into the car behind them. All of the men got in, and the cars drove in two different directions.

The cars drove off.

When they arrived at the military base that was going to fly them to a new location, Liu couldn't find Mercy anywhere, he started to panic.

"W-Wheres, Angela?!" Liu asked.

"Just come on..." One of the military men said to Liu.

Liu was escorted into the helicopter, and to the military base somewhere in Egypt again. Liu recognized the place, it was actually the same one as last time. He went into his locker and collect his things like his grenades, his chest-plate, his comfortable gripped fingerless gloves, and his rifle. The man at the door in which Liu would be introduced to his team was waiting for him.

"All set?" The man asked.

Liu nodded his head. "Yes'sir."

The man pressed a button which let the doors slide open. Once Liu looked, he already saw a familiar face.

"Hana!" Liu said walking up to her.

D'va turned her head to see Liu. She waved.

"Oh, hey Liu!" D'va said.

Liu's happy expression turned into a sad one.

"I guess Jerry and Angela are on a different mission..." Liu said.

D'va tried to keep Liu's happiness up.

"I'm sure they're fine, Liu. Calm down, we just need to do this mission and we'll be done!" D'va said.

Liu looked down.

"What?" D'va said. "Did I say something?"

"That..." Liu said. "Who's to say this missions couldn't be our last?"

D'va looked at Liu, leaning on her mech. "Yeah, I guess you're right..."

"I'm gonna..." Liu paused. "Go meet everyone else." Liu said, walking to a large, strong woman with short pink hair.

The woman looked at Liu. "Have something to say, spit it out." She said firmly.

"I just wanted to introduce myself." Liu said. "I'm Louis, but everybody calls me Liu."

She gave a very small smirk, and looked at Liu. "Zarya." She said.

They chatted for a while, until Liu went to meet everybody else.

(To speed this up, Liu's team consisted of him, D'va, Zarya, Pharah, Mei, and McCree.)

When they were walking, Liu and Pharah struck up a conversation while on the way.

"I lived here once..." Pharah said, smiling.

"I _died_ here once..." Liu laughed.

Everybody heard that and laughed, except Liu.

"I'm serious..." Liu said, looking down.

Everybody stopped right then and there.

"It's true, I was there..." D'va said.

"If you don't mind me asking..." McCree said. "...how'd it happen?"

Liu looked up and shook his head. "Some sniping bloke got me straight through the heart..."

"Scary... and you said this was your first mission?" Mei asked.

"Yeah, it was my fault." Liu said. "My dumb-ass thought it'd be a good idea to push up with my friend. Bad mistake. But, we live and learn... or, die, come back to life, and then learn."

Nobody said much after that, until they got to the area that brought back bad memories. Liu went up into a cozy, but humid tower where he could shoot his rifle from. We made sure everyone was in position, and waited for the attackers. It wasn't long before everyone was yelling at each other to prepare for the oncoming attackers. Liu was taking his time with his shots, missing a few, more than hits at least. Liu was calm until what he saw made his stomach twist. There, on the enemy team, was Jerry shooting at the gates, storming in. Liu's hands were shaking as he got a radio call from D'va.

"Liu! Liu! It's Jerry, hes..." D'va said.

"I-I know... Jesus Christ..." Liu replied.

Liu was at the brink of dropping his weapons, but he just ignored Jerry. Soon after, he got another radio message.

"Liu, I'm so sorry." D'va said.

Liu replied. "Wha...? Why?"

The next event hit him like a dagger. There, behind Jerry was Mercy damage boosting him. Liu dropped his weapon and started to bawl. This didn't go on for long, as Zarya radio messaged him.

"Louis, did you die again, we need you to cover us!" Zarya said.

Liu got up, straightening his chair, and bends over to get a better view. Liu's shaky hand's positioned the rifle towards Jerry's head. He closed his eyes. He just couldn't. He couldn't. Liu opened his eyes after what seemed like years. He heard something in his head. A deep, raspy voice whispered:

" _Do it, Louis. DO IT."_

Liu was about to listen to this voice, but then he connected with reality. This isn't a voice in my head... It's real.. IT'S REAL IT'S REAL. Liu almost instantly turned and used his gun as a club to hit whoever was behind him. When he turned, a loud gun shot happened right next to Liu's face, it almost blew out his eardrums. Everything was happening too fast, Liu couldn't take it, he fell to the ground. The last thing he saw was a _millisecond_ of a _millisecond_ of black smoke trailing down the ladder, the last thing Liu heard was the sound of his rifle crashing down all the way from the ladder.

After a while, Liu could hear less and less fighting, the battle was over, but Liu didn't know what happened. He also didn't know he got left behind. It was too hot in that room, Liu could not stand anymore, he slowly closed his eyes and passed out.


	13. Chapter 11 - Stable Sanity

Liu was woken up by the sounds of people calling out his name. He stood silent, getting up with a groan, and stretching out. Liu wasn't hurt _too_ bad, only bleeding out of his ear from that shot. He wanted to get down there before his was left behind _again._ He slowly went down the ladder and yelled back to the people, using up all his energy.

"Hello..?" Liu yelled.

Not 3 seconds later, the dogs started barking, and people started running towards Liu's voice.

"Identify yourself!" A voice said.

"Louis Maverick Dawson, one of _Overwatch's_ support's, I'm a rookie..." Liu said.

Liu was flashed with a light, and military men started running towards Liu, and two K-9 units came up to him and started sniffing Liu.

"Copy that, we found him." A military man said on his radio.

"Dawson, are you in need of any assistance?" One of the men asked.

"Well, my left ear is blown out... hurts pretty bad, and I'm aching all over..." Liu said.

The man nodded his head, and called for medical assistance when they landed.

"Come with us, Dawson." The man ordered.

Liu obeyed and walked forward, picking up his dropped rifle that fell down the ladder after the shot and wrapped it around his shoulder. They drove many miles back to the military base where a helicopter was waiting.

"The helicopter will take you to Angela Ziegler, you know her?" The man said.

"I do, actually." Liu replied.

"We'll be sending you to her, she's an excellent doctor." The man send.

Liu was escorted into the helicopter, and set off. On the way, Liu started to doze off. He had a terrible dream about that oh-so-familiar black mist. It was chasing him. Liu was running as fast as he can, but of course, it caught up. It started to engulf him, more, and more until he couldn't breath, or speak. He heard that gravely, raspy voice.

 _"R"_ It said, and then Liu woke up.

He woke up, jolting out of his chair, panicking.

"You alright, Dawson?" One of the men asked.

Liu didn't say anything, he just touched his bleeding ear.

"I wouldn't worry, Dr. Ziegler will get you fixed up." The man said.

"It's not my ear I'm worried about, it's a friend..." Liu replied.

The helicopter soon landed, and they drove Liu to this beautiful cabin that looks like something you'd rent in the summer.

"Why are you dropping my off here?" Liu asked.

"This is were the doc is right now, she wanted us to bring you here, so we did." The man said.

Liu looked at the cabin, then back at the men in the jeep.

"Okay, thank you." Liu said, saluting them.

Liu looked up the hill where the marvelous log cabin was. Liu started his walk up the cobblestone stairs that sort of merge with the grass and ivy from the hill. When Liu got to the top, he looked inside, there was nobody in there, only a couch, other furniture, and a fire place that was lit up. It seemed like everything in that house was candle lit. Liu touched the metal door handle, it was the type that would get your hands smelling like metal when you touch it; with that, Liu opened the door.

When he went in, he was instantly hit with the smell of pine trees and freshly cut wood. There was a back room, a kitchen, and a stairway leading upstairs. As Liu walked around a bit more, he noticed how much larger it was on the inside. Liu examined a balcony with glass doors that open out to it, and white, thin, almost transparent cloth blinds that blew around in the wind. The balcony was lit up by the moon, it was beautiful; Liu was interrupted by footsteps creeking down the wooden stairway, of course, it was Mercy.

"Oh Liu..." Mercy said, running down the stairs, she looked worried.

Liu held out his arms, and braced for impact. Mercy almost jumped on Liu.

"I was honestly scared, I couldn't see you at all on the field and..." Mercy whimpered.

"I saw you guys..." Liu said quietly, looking down. "You were both down the barrel of my rifle..."

Mercy's embrace was no more after her heard that. She looked up at Liu.

"What?" Mercy asked.

"I saw you and Jerry..." Liu said. "You guys were my enemies!"

Mercy was silent for a moment.

"You never shot..?" Mercy asked.

"I couldn't, I would never, ever kill my best friend, or hurt you..!" Liu said, sadly. "Last thing I remember was passing out from being... overwhelmed by... something..."

Mercy looked down, she couldn't be mad at him.

"That's why I came here, soldiers dropped me of because of this." Liu said, putting the tips of his fingers on the ear, now with the blood all dried up.

"Oh! Why did you keep me waiting? Let me get some supplies and let's see that ear." Mercy said, running off.

Liu waited patiently, it didn't take long for Mercy to come back down with cleaning tools and what looks like little cotten balls, and stuff for soaking up blood.

"Where does it hurt?" Mercy asked.

"Just the ear, and my whole body is just aching." Liu replied.

"All I can really do right now is get rid of the blood. The aching will go away on its own, and I can radio for another medic to come and get us proper supplies, and see how damaged that ear of yours is." Mercy said.

Liu sated silent, he just nodded his head as Mercy cleaned the dry blood off gently, not to hurt Liu, then, wiped it with a wet rag.

"Ouch..." Liu groaned.

Mercy slowed down. "Sorry... try to be still..."

She finished up soon after, setting the rag down and looking at Liu.

"What, is there something on my face?" Liu asked.

"No, you're just always hurting yourself." Mercy smiled.

"Hey, I don't _choose_ to get myself killed." Liu joked.

Mercy couldn't help but cover her mouth and let out a laugh.

"Anything else?" Mercy asked.

Liu shook his head. "No, that's all... Thanks Angela." His smiled.

"What... _happened?_ I heard they sent a whole pack after you." Mercy said.

Liu shook his head. "I'm as clueless as you are. Last thing I remember was seeing you guys and then, someone whispered in my ear, and tried to shoot me." Liu looked down. "I was overwhelmed, just... passed out..."

Mercy looked a bit concerned. "Do you know anything else about this?"

Liu replied by shaking his head. "I hate to sound dramatic... but I think I'm losing it..."

Mercy put a hand on Liu's shoulder. "I wouldn't even talk like that, I'd know if something is wrong, you don't need to worry." She gave Liu a reassuring smile.

Liu's expression seemed to brighten, hand he grabbed Mercy's hand from his shoulder and pulled her in for a quick hug. Or at least he thought it was a quick hug. Mercy wouldn't let go.

"A-Angela... Come on." Liu said.

"I though you were gone for a small time, so... seeing you again made me feel better, gave me hope." Mercy smiled.

"Hope..?" Liu asked.

"Hope that most people don't have these days..." Mercy said.

There was silence in the room, with only the sound of the wind blowing from the balcony and the crackling from the fire. The two released each other.

"Where is Jerry..?" Liu asked.

"He's being fitted for the bionic arm." Mercy said.

"I meant, where _is_ he?" Liu asked.

"Oh, hes... with Hana, back at HQ..." Mercy replied.

"Alright..." Liu seemed a bit more easy on himself.

"Why aren't _we_ there with him?" Liu asked.

"I was posted her, a lookout for our HQ, and fast response, you may just be some company until were are needed." Mercy said.

"So I'm gonna stay here for a while..?" Liu asked.

"Basically." Mercy said. "It's for the best, after all the stuff that has happened to you, its best you rest anyways."

"But I wanna go see Jerry." Liu pouted.

"All in good time..." Mercy assured. "Now, Liu... honestly, its best you get some sleep."

Liu shrugged his shoulders. "Alright..." Liu said, defeated.

"You can sleep on the couch, or the bed upstairs, if so, I'll meet you up there shortly." She smiled.

Liu smiled as well. "It's been some time since you've cuddled with me." Liu teased, slowly walking up the stairs.

Mercy quickly finished up her work and headed up stairs to see Liu already out cold. He seemed a little down, as if she was expecting more from Liu before they both went to bed.

"What a goofball..." Mercy whispered to herself, and sunk beneath the sheets with Liu.

(Hey guys, I wanna apologize for the wait on this one. Its not that I didn't have time to write it, I just was too lazy to type this all in. Also, I am going to start marking my lemon chapters for people just in case. Every 4 chapters I plan on making a lemon chapter, so Jerry and are next, and its also the next chapter, so I will be marking it. Last thing, thank you all for 6,000 views on this, that's absolutely incredible! If any of you guys would like to chat, don't be afraid to inbox me, I love talking to you guys! Thanks it for now, thanks.)


	14. Chapter 12 - Life is Crazy (LEMON)

Liu opened his eyes, black everywhere, again.

"No... nononono..!" Liu was scrambling around as if he knew something was coming for him."

 _"Louis Maverick Dawson..."_ The raspy voice called.

Liu looked behind him in utter fear, he couldn't see, but he could just _feel_ the presence of the tormenting black mist that engulfed him every night he dreamed.

"S-Stay back..! Stay the hell back!" Liu demanded.

It didn't stop.

Liu decided to run, but it didn't take long for it to catch hold of him. Liu was trying to shake it off, but to no prevail.

"Stop this now!" Liu was in no condition to beg anymore.

He just closed his eyes, and let this, "engulfment" happen.

 _"E..."_ The raspy voice croaked.

Liu screamed, and then woke up with a jump. He was breathing heavy and holding his forehead, he looked to see if Mercy was still there next to him; thankfully, she was. Liu got up and went downstairs, he turned on a dim lamp and went out on the balcony, Liu didn't know what time it was, nor did he care. The stars were out, and the wind was blowing quite soft. Liu stood there for what seemed like hours. Liu didn't expect to feel anothers warm embrace from behind, but, for some reason, he didn't react, it could be anyone.

"I don't know whats going on, but... I just want to let you know I want to help..." Mercy said.

"I don't _know_ whats going on..." Liu replied.

Mercy shifted her chin up on Liu's shoulder. The sun was coming up, and Liu didn't feel like he could go back to sleep.

"Thank you..." Liu whispered.

Mercy smirked. "Ich will dich auch nicht verlieren, ich will helfen ... ich liebe dich."

Liu didn't know anything Mercy was saying, he just took it all in.

"I want to go see Jerry, I can't wait any longer." Liu said.

Mercy nodded her head. "Alright Liu, just be safe." She released Liu from her grasp.

Liu gingerly gave Mercy a kiss on the cheek, and then headed out the door, and down the many dozens of cobblestone stairs.

Two hours of walking up and down mountains, he finally reach the area where they were keeping Jerry. We used a card to get past all the gates, until he was met with the entrance to the facility.

"Hold it there." One of the guards said sternly. "Your identity sir."

Liu cleared his voice and answered. "Louis Maverick Dawson."

"What are you here for?" The guard questioned.

"I came to visit Jerry, Jerry Diaz?" Liu replied.

"Erm... alright, let me give you clearance." The guard said.

He then put a card that was different from Liu's into the doors key-card slot, and it opened up.

"Right in here sir." The guard said.

Liu thanked him and walked in. There was a lobby inside that he had to wait in. It was more of a hospital than a military base. Liu was looking around. Its smelled like fresh paint, and medicine, if that even has a smell. It didn't take long for Liu to be called into the back room where they kept the patients.

"Over here, Maverick." A doctor called from down the hall.

Liu shifted himself from the wall he was leaning on, and made his way down the hallway.

"In this room sir." The doctor pushed the door open with his arm.

Liu felt horrified turning that corner, what will he look like now? Will he be completely different? No, he can't be, he only lost... he only lost an _arm!_ Liu braced for the worse.

"Hey man." A familiar voice said.

Liu was dumbstruck, he saw Jerry sitting up on the bed, next to , totally okay.

"H-Holy shit..." Liu said in disbelief.

Jerry's complete right arm was now made of metal. The arm was fitted with some sort of voice transmission, a small screen, and had the signature _Overwatch_ blue with the logo on it, and white accents on the inner side of the arm.

"Don't worry man, I never like that arm anyways." Jerry joked.

Liu almost fell over whilst sprinting over to Jerry and . "Jesus mate, when Angelia said you were being fitted, I thought you were _dying_ or something!" Liu said.

Jerry couldn't help but laugh, "I could have called you if I was on my death bed, man." He smiled.

"Its alright, tough guy, I was freaking out too at first." laughed.

Liu was calming down, "You knew what happened right?"

Jerry looked down, "Yeah, I heard they sent a group out there looking for you."

Liu looked at Jerry, "I'm telling you man, it was a fucking set-up. It's gotta be _Blackwatch_ or something..."

"I think you're overreacting." Jerry said. " _Blackwatch_ isn't even a thing anymore."

"So is _Overwatch_ , but who are we serving for, Jerry?" Liu replied.

"It could be Talon..." said D'va.

Both Jerry and Liu looked at confused.

"Its a group of people who commit crimes, and senseless killing..." D'va said.

"The could have manipulated someone at HQ to make this arrangement, put us against each other..!" Liu said.

"Now that you mention it..." Jerry said under his breath.

Liu shook his head. "Its in the past, and we got though it..."

Jerry got up and gave Liu one of those punches on the shoulder as a gesture. "It's all good man." Jerry smiled.

Just then, the doctor came in. "Mr. Diaz, the meds are on the front counter in the lobby, if you quickly pick those up, you should be fit to head home today."

'Wow." Jerry said. "Perfect timing."

"Ugh, _finally..._ " D'va exclaimed.

Jerry picked up his prescriptions, and headed out with everyone else.

"Hana and I are gonna head back, you need a ride?" Jerry asked.

Liu shook its head. "No thanks pal, I'm heading _that_ way." He said, pointing to the mountains.

Jerry shrugged his shoulders, or shoulder. "Alright man, be careful."

Liu nodded and started his journey back.

On the private jet the two where on, D'va seemed to be showing a large amount off affection. She was holding him close and giving him kisses and such.

"Jeez, was gotten into you?" Jerry asked.

"Problem?" D'va asked.

Jerry sighed. "Never mind..." He smiled.

When and Jerry got back, ran to their room really quickly, while Jerry look his shoes off and sat down on the couch, fiddling with his new arm. After a while D'va called Jerry into the room. Jerry sighed, he just wanted to rest for a bit, but he had to keep his _queen_ happy.

 **(ATTENTION: The lemon section of the chapter is starting now; skip this part if you wish. I will note that there will be a scene-change early within this section, like, a few lines down.)**

"What is it, Ha-" Jerry cut himself off when he saw , D'va laying on their bed, in nothing but some quite revealing clothing.

There was silence for a moment, until spoke up.

"Come here~" D'va said, seductively.

It took Jerry a moment, but he finally got the message and made his way towards her. Crawling up onto the bed, D'va wrapped her arms around Jerry's.

"Careful with that arm, daddy-o..." She whispered, before leaning in.

Liu opened the door to the cabin, after the long walk, then long climb, Liu was absolutely out of energy. He was looking around for Mercy, but all he could think about was resting, he assumed she was upstairs. But before he rested, he lit a fire and sat on a pillow and stared blankly at the flame. He need to... _process_ everything that has happened since he joined, the nightmares, the fear... everything.

"I'm losing it, Angela..." Liu said out loud, not expecting to hear steps down the wooden stairs.

He turned quickly, in silence, to see Mercy walking down the stairs toward him. Every inch she got closer Liu felt like he was going to break down, and he was.

"A-Angela..." Liu said once more, voice trembling.

Mercy kneel down and started to cradle Liu. "I'm _not_ gonna lose you..." She said, calmly, and re-assuring.

Liu was sniffling and tearing up, almost crying. "I'm... _scared,_ Angela..." Liu sobbed.

"Shh..." Mercy whispered. "I'm gonna help you..."

That short period of tears didn't take long to stop.

Liu sniffled. "You always find a way to make me feel better."

Mercy smiled. "That's my job..."

The two pressed their heads together in silence, with only the crackling fire to illuminate the house.

Jerry and D'va were glued together in the sheets, passionately kissing each other, will only seconds to take a breath every now and then. It was starting to get steamy in the bedroom. (Semi-mediforical.)

"I've been waiting 4 days for your touch again..." D'va whispered.

Jerry looked at his _queen_. "I need to be gentle because of this arm, I don't know its strength yet." He said.

"You don't need to go _that_ soft..." D'va winked.

With that, the two merged lips together once more, until started exploring Jerry's body. While was doing that, Jerry took the liberty of doing it himself. He began to kiss D'va's neck, while elevating his hands up and down the sides of her hips gently.

D'va whispers softly in Jerry's ear. "Getting excited?" She smirked.

"Shut up." Jerry said, gently biting on her neck. "I'll show you how exited I am..." He said devilishly.

D'va smiled, holding on to Jerry's back as he un-zipped. He pulled the blankets over them, only stopping at their shoulders, so they could see each others faces.

"You ready?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah." D'va whispered, smiling.

Jerry gently slipped off D'va's bottoms, and entered her slowly, not to hurt her. D'va let out a small gasp, and then a whimper.

"O-Oh jeez..." She whispered.

Jerry stopped. "Are you okay?" He asked.

She nodded slightly. "K-Keep going please~"

"Can't say no to my queen..." Jerry smiled.

Jerry started to thrust gently. "Just for now, I'll go slow."

"O-Okay..." D'va said.

D'va kept her arms wrapped around Jerry's neck, and soon her legs around his waist. Jerry started to bite at D'va's next again, while still thrusting, a bit faster now.

"Oh j-jeez..!" D'va moaned.

"Just relax..." Jerry whispered.

D'va exhaled then closed her eyes. "Okay..."

Jerry's slow thrusts into D'va grew more and more fast as they both started to get really into it. D'va let go of Jerry and started to grasp the pillows. Jerry looked down at D'va.

"So cute when you make that face..." Jerry said.

"W-What face..?" D'va managed to stay through the pleasured moans.

"When you become all red, and you look like you're loving it~" Jerry said devilishly.

D'va covered her face in embarrassment. "S-Shut up..!"

"Oh, don't do that..." Jerry said, slowing down. "I want to see your beautiful face..."

Jerry gently moved D'va's hand away. "There she is..." He smiled.

D'va couldn't help but smile as well. "Just keep going to dummy..."

"Yes ma'am~..." Jerry replied.

The fire was going out, and Liu was almost out of steam, but he would stay awake as long as Mercy was.

"You look tired..." Mercy said.

"I _am_ tired..." Liu replied.

Mercy got up with Liu and walked towards the stairs. She stopped right at the front of the stairs and turned to the right, where a back room was.

Mercy turned towards Liu. "I need to go put some things away, I'll meet you up there."

As mercy turned back towards the back room, Liu grabbed her hand.

She turned back at him once more.

"Just stay with me..." Liu asked.

Mercy just gave a Liu a small smile, as she nodded her head.

"Alright Liu." She whispered.

 _"I'll stay with you..."_

(Hey guys, so... holy shit I'm so so sorry for the delay, I had vacation, and I lost the script for this chapter, so I had to redo it all, but I hope it was worth the wait, I'm going to try to keep a stable schedule again for theses chapters. Thank you all for the support on this story.)

-B1o


End file.
